


【底特律：变人】玫瑰在他的脚旁（Markus/Connor，甜腻的PWP）

by DYMC



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 11:19:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14999801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DYMC/pseuds/DYMC
Summary: 剧情稍微有点智障





	【底特律：变人】玫瑰在他的脚旁（Markus/Connor，甜腻的PWP）

红玫瑰在他的脚旁

Markus × Connor

 

 

马库斯第一次看到康纳的小单间是在仿生人权益革命后的第二年，他很高兴这个就算觉醒了也老是强调自己只是机器的RK800（说起来他们大概是某种程度上的兄弟）也能有个真正的家，而不是大晚上也直挺挺杵在底特律警局的角落像个蓝色呼吸小夜灯。他一度很好奇为什么康纳不愿意取下自己额角那个led光圈，毕竟大部分同胞，包括马库斯自己，都对这个小光圈弃如敝履。它代表人类对仿生人的侮辱，就像奴隶脸上的刺青，诺丝说这话的时候皱起鼻子，活像闻到了全世界最臭的垃圾堆。时间再久她也习惯不了这个，因此每次康纳因公造访耶利哥总部大楼的时候，总能收到一个来自“受不了你奇怪癖好的朋友”的大白眼。康纳从来不去解释，他甚至偶尔还会穿上面写着Android贴着小三角和臂环的Cyberlife出厂制服呢，这件衣服很好看也很适合我不是吗？他的棕色狗狗眼亮晶晶，这个世界上没有任何一个人类（或者仿生人）能狠心反驳他。噢，是真的很好看，诺丝找补道，还有种独特的色情意味。赛门和乔许在散会后的会议室里嗤嗤地笑到软体抽筋，康纳一脸纯真地冲着憋笑的领袖歪头，马库斯才不相信康纳会听不懂诺丝再明显不过的暗示。“马库斯，请问什么叫独特的色情意味？”，RA9的处理器啊，耶利哥的领袖决定投降了，他真诚地看着康纳的眼睛回答道“就是说你看起来很酷，看起来就像底特律仿生人的fashion icon。”赛门发誓他看到RK800的led变黄了0.01秒，事情完全不像表面上看起来那样弱智。

所以马库斯此时此刻站在这个四面白墙就一扇门一扇飘窗一把椅子的“公寓”里，也没有那么惊讶。  
“这间公寓的地理位置真的很不错。”他这句赞美真心实意，因为从飘窗看出去正好是一大片的公园绿地，甚至还有一个漂亮的小喷泉，马库斯用两秒钟认真欣赏了一下胖乎乎的小天使举着水罐，接着他发现康纳和他看着同一个方向，眼神里充满了童真的喜悦。“我也这么觉得，这里离地铁站和公交站都只有数十分钟的步行距离，去警局和耶利哥都很方便。”康纳认真地点点头，蓝色的led小灯晃得伟大领袖马库斯头晕目眩。“这把椅子是安德森副队长上次带来的，因为他说受不了做客的时候不仅没茶喝还得站墙角。这点的确是我考虑得不够周到，但现在你有椅子可以坐了。”我真的不该辜负他的好意和体贴，马库斯嘴角的笑容凝固了，不过他仍然英俊得能让楼下路过的先生小姐都多看上好几眼，当然他和康纳肩并肩一起挤在这个小窗口里可能也是路人回头率居高不下的原因之一。“谢谢你，康纳”马库斯选择坐上那个对无论是人类还是仿生人的屁股都不太友好的椅子，他眉间那道纹路在革命之后少有地又皱了起来，这次是对于自己 “为什么他不带个沙发过来”这种神奇想法无声的对抗。“我听说底特律警局给你放了年假，是这样吗。”

他居然准备拒绝自己的年假……两年了，马库斯还一直在为自己的休假权孜孜不倦地和不公平的命运抗争呢。诺丝拍着桌子：NO！NEVER！你想都别想！赛门像个信徒似的交握十指：马库斯，耶利哥需要你。好的，好的，马库斯明白了，但这次他一定要休一个年假，把两年的假期压缩成一年份的还不够吗。他会有一个年假的，而康纳会有一个真正能够被称作自己的家的单间公寓。

 

Oh home, sweet home.

马库斯接住从梯子倒数第三格跳下来的、脸颊上还沾着一抹涂料的RK800的时候，他的处理器自动给他点播了一首歌。棕发棕眼的仿生人在某些特定场合常常做出一些很像是人类孩子的举动，有时又严肃认真不近人情得让人生气，这两种情况都挺让人头疼的，不过收紧了胳膊搂住体温精准散发着牧羊少年天真香气的情人的这个瞬间，马库斯感性地觉得就算康纳现在说出还好仿生人不用担心甲醛中毒也可爱得令人发指。“这五十平米内的有害物质含量已经超过标准十倍了，马库斯。”……马库斯说到做到，虽然他是在心里说的，如果现在你能看到他的眼睛，他两种颜色的虹膜上都是一个人这辈子能看到的最为深情的光芒。“你眼睛不舒服吗，我以为我们应该不会有事？或许你的感知刺激性气味的模块和模拟神经系统有联系？”如果你不是我男朋友我现在就要重启你这个小混蛋，他忍住了。这一点很值得所有人类和仿生人学习，如果你的爱人喋喋不休，你却对他的说教（有时以嘘寒问暖的形式出现）不置可否，你可以选择吻他。在他意料中又意料之外的是康纳完全不惊讶，他无疑是原本打算假装惊讶地瞪大眼睛，但在马库斯的嘴唇碰到他的时候他迅速放弃浪费哪怕是一秒的时间，RK800的双臂完全放松地搭在耶利哥领导人的肩上，制作得仿佛别有用心的长睫毛像广场上鸽子扑腾的翅膀。“唔嗯——谢谢你的吻，真的很甜蜜。”康纳断断续续地喘气断断续续地发音，他“听”到他的男友启动了什么特殊的小功能，这台仿生人小警察完全明白什么叫独特的色情意味，毕竟他是最先进的原型机。“你想在这架梯子上操我吗，马库斯。”

“我真的很怀疑你是不是被装载了两种人格。”马库斯咬着康纳软乎乎的下唇，腾出手把小警察精心计算过面积才塞进牛仔裤里的衬衣下摆掀到胸口，露出白皙匀称的胸膛和腰腹肌肉。康纳在被不知道第几百次握住腰的时候向前摇晃胯部让两个人半勃的下体隔着裤子紧紧贴在一起，他腰上的皮肤层在碰到马库斯的指尖时故意眨眼似的褪去了半秒，苍白的机身本体像是个过于淫荡的暗示。康纳伸出舌尖让他全世界最性感的男朋友慷慨地给他更多吮吸和亲吻，他一向很喜欢接吻，归功于他舌头上那些密集的感知组件，顺便还能分析出马库斯的唾液里有多大比重的性欲和爱。他不是不知道他的感性又贴心的艺术家情人想让他过上什么样的生活，他只是觉得这些并非自己的生活必需品，但如果给墙面刷上点颜色，再去宜家搬回来一大堆亟待组装的家具零件可以让这个伟大的、英俊的仿生人微笑，的确非常值得。马库斯的手掌顺着RK800的腰摸进他的紧身牛仔裤里，他接触的位置一片片褪去皮肤层又恢复成光滑的仿生肌理，暴露自己脆弱的位置是动物表达信任最原始的反应，马库斯很欣赏这种诱惑方式。

康纳半闭着眼睛仰起头，把整具身体的重量都交给马库斯的手臂，因为敏感的臀肉被揉捏而发出小声的喘息，他鼻尖和脸颊泛起红色，看起来百分之百像一个在享受性爱的人类，马库斯抓握画笔和旗帜的手指摸索着陷进深深的沟壑，康纳短促地尖叫了一声，他能感觉到自己的机体因为马库斯的动作正在微不可见地颤抖，以及太过明显地变得泥泞不堪。“你真的每次都湿得很快，给洗衣机增加了不少工作量。”马库斯忍不住笑了，他整个手掌都湿漉漉的，只好换另一只手脱掉RK800还没遭殃的裤子，牛仔裤在还没来得及打扫的新地板上堆成一团。康纳转身背对着马库斯被重新拥抱住，他现在全身赤裸，像一尊会让雕塑家爱上的雪花石膏像，如果你忽略顺着他的大腿缓缓滴落的浅蓝色黏液的话。“每次都是你把我的裤子弄脏了，马库斯。”康纳咬着嘴唇，手指紧紧扣住面前梯子的踏板，顺从地翘起屁股，深肤色的仿生人看上去还是衣冠楚楚，只要你看不到他就算埋在这样一个好屁股里都会露出个头部的的尺寸令人叹为观止的小半截阴茎的话。“是你让我穿着裤子就为你湿透了，还老是在这种地方把我扒光——你才是那个该跟洗衣机道歉的家伙……啊！”我现在不需要开口就能让你后悔自己的问题发言，康纳。马库斯捏住RK800粉色的、色情地挺起的乳头，他的声音现在是康纳大脑里一串入侵的代码，一个级别最高的红色警告，足以让这台为自己计算能力骄傲的原型机双腿发软可怜兮兮地抽泣着求饶。

“哈啊，啊，你不能，马库斯，从我脑子里出去——”康纳的确双腿发软，他被插得摇摇晃晃，根本没有任何余裕能分点内存给自己的手指，并且不得不承认他只能靠着马库斯的阴茎保持这个摇摇欲坠的姿势，眼泪和唾液挂在他漂亮的脸颊和下巴上，他自己的阴茎颤巍巍地把那点淫靡的液体甩上他胸口甚至脚下的地板。马库斯，最体贴的情人，向他伸出援手，康纳含住那两根圣人的手指，舌头和牙齿轮番服务。他的处理器疯狂报错，RK200粗暴闯入控制中枢的高级指令比病毒还要难对付得多，马库斯用波德莱尔里尔克和马拉美的诗句制造出了一个色情狂弗兰肯斯坦，他的控制中枢像个装满了蜜的罐子，因为太多淫秽而滚烫的爱语满溢而出快感的乱码。“停下，嗯，呜……不要操我的脑子了…”康纳含着马库斯的手指含混不清地呻吟，身后的救世主抓起他的胳膊肘把他换了个方向按到墙上，更深也更不容拒绝地把他捅了个对穿，他觉得自己那层脆弱的内壁马上要被这种说得上恐怖的力度和频率给操坏了，现在马库斯如果说想直接插到他的能源核心里他都不会觉得是调情。“我总是会考虑你的建议，康纳。”马库斯低头亲昵地蹭了蹭康纳的后颈，他缓慢且折磨人地从这个被按在墙上湿漉漉的小可怜的系统里抽离，RK800的喉咙里发出带着哭腔和混乱电流的嘤咛声。“我只是情不自禁了。”

小麦肤色的圣人虔诚地吮吻情人肩颈交接处那一小块白皙的仿生皮肤，康纳还没从接近崩溃的状态里缓过神来，仰着头在马库斯的肩上两眼放空，随着马库斯变得极为温柔的动作在软绵绵呻吟的空隙里小口小口地呼吸对他毫无意义的氧气。“你真的是个变态……呜！”康纳的鼻翼快速地翕张，他夹紧了屁股表达自己的不满，“如果你是人类我真的可以告你虐待仿生人加袭警。”“非常抱歉，我认罪。”马库斯仿佛抚摸刚出生的婴儿似的爱抚康纳备受冷落的阴茎，RK800真的不会生气，他现在又甜甜地哼出一串鼻音，把自己往RK200的手心不计前嫌地送过去。“希望我现在可以补偿我刚刚犯下的不可饶恕的错误，并且还要奢求这位警官的原谅。”康纳偏过头把鼻尖贴在男友线条分明的脸侧，他一向对两个人的肤色差别十分着迷，“我当然会原谅他，如果他能承诺今天晚上会在他坚决要买下的新沙发上给我一个令人满意的补偿。”马库斯的数据流像一股带有疗愈功效的温热潮水，将怀里那台刚刚被“折磨”得眼泪婆娑的原型机包裹其中。“我不要鸦片，不要Nuits，也不要Constance，我只要你那情思绵绵的口中爱情的灵液。*”

墙面漆真的没他们想象中那么速干，在他们折腾了半天收拾好湿哒哒还沾满了灰的衣服，又想办法擦掉康纳脸上那块着实可爱但真的不能留下的涂料之后才发现，其中一面罪恶的墙壁上有个再明显不过的手掌印。“嘿，这是我的手吗？”马库斯绝望地看着康纳把自己的手掌完美地叠在具有色情暗示的掌印上，然后竟然转过头一脸惊喜地感叹，“噢，真的跟我的手完全一样，其实还挺有趣的。”只是这个位置不太好，要是在什么角落里，它也许还能成为一对情侣情趣十足的小秘密，但它却在整面墙的正中间，散发着一股浓浓的无法忽略的性的气息。这简直是公开处刑！这就等于我们要拿着扩音器向所有来你家的人广播我们和谐的性生活！他在心里呐喊，耶利哥的领导人，成熟可靠，早就学会把挣扎和痛苦藏在心底。

 

 

 

“这个手掌印是他妈的怎么回事？？？？？”诺丝和汉克歇斯底里，难以置信，要是你给他们一个按下去就能毁灭世界的按钮，他们绝对会毫不犹豫、恶狠狠地砸向它。  
“是艺术。”马库斯严肃认真地给出了他的回答。

 

*来自波德莱尔《恶之花》<28\. 尚未满足>


End file.
